What is love to the Perfect Soldier?
by Mooshooes
Summary: This is my first GW fic and is a 1x2, implied 3x4 and 5xS. Heero and Duo are flatmates in the Preventor's. They deal with scandal everyday but what happens when it hits home?
1. Default Chapter

First GW fic so be gentle! Don't forget to RnR!  
  
What is love to the perfect soldier?  
  
Disclaimer: No they're not mine. Never have been and unlikely they ever will. Nope I told you not mine.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Love. What meaning does the word actually have? Warm affection? Sexual passion? Wholehearted liking for someone? Both emotionally and sexually? An enjoyment of someone or something? What do these things actually mean? Is love the same for everyone? Soldiers aren't meant to love. Training to be emotionless killing machines leaves no room for compassion. But then what of sexual frustration? Soldiers hurt people to gain sexual pleasure but what meaning has that? What is the difference between cold, hard sex and passionate lovemaking? What is sex other than procreation? What difference does companionship have to friendship? What of love between the same and opposites? What is love to a perfect soldier?  
  
Duo walked into the barely lit room. His trained eyes picked up movement in the corner of the room, in one of the old leather armchairs. He smiled knowing who the figure was. "Hey Heero. You ok? How come you're up so late?" The Japanese youth looked up from the book he was reading a little startled. Duo was always good at stealth. After all he wasn't called the God of Death for nothing. "Couldn't sleep. The power will be back on in about an hour, so you'll have to wait if you want a shower. How was the mission?" Duo sighed and sat down in the chair next to Heero. "Wasn't too bad. The old warehouse had some pretty heavy artillery though. We should be glad we found out about it now. Preventors have got it under quarantine. It's amazing to think how much that lot must have cost. Some of it's probably worth millions." Since the Mariemaia incident the Gundam boys had all gradually entered the Preventors. Quatre and Trowa were only part time employees though. Trowa stayed with the circus as much as he could and Quatre had the Winner Organisation to run, plus trying to keep up with there own relationship kept them busy. Duo and Heero lived together in a small apartment about a mile from Preventors HQ. After the war they stayed good friends and decided it would be better than paying for two apartments. Wufei had fallen for his Preventors partner, Sally Po, and they had married a year earlier.  
  
Heero looked at the clock on the wall seeing that it read 2:45am. He sighed and stood up. "Goodnight Duo." He placed the book back on the shelf and headed for the bedroom they shared. Duo sighed and leaned back in his chair watching Heero leave the room. 'Did he wait up for me? Nah. This is Heero Yuy the perfect soldier we're talking about. Like he'd care about a baka like me.' Duo shook his head and headed for the shower. The apartment was only small but big enough for the two of them. It had a small kitchen that doubled up as the dining room, a bedroom with twin beds, a bathroom and a living room that consisted of two armchairs, a sofa, a TV, a bookcase and a desk with Heero's laptop on it. Not the best place but it was homely to the two, and it was the only thing the two had ever owned. They could really afford much better, but found this suited its need. When Duo finished his cold shower he climbed in to bed noticing that the Japanese youth in the other bed was already fast a sleep. Watching the other boy sleep, it didn't take Duo long to fall in to a peaceful slumber either.  
  
Duo woke to the sound of cursing. Normally it would be him doing the cursing but was surprised to find Heero on his hands and knees searching for something. Duo pulled the pillow over his head trying to block out the noise and sunlight. "Hey man I know you like to get out of bed before me, but I'm sure you could do it more quietly." The Japanese youth looked up and threw a Yuy death glare Duo's way as he continued searching the floor. Duo smiled in reply to the glare, yawned and then sat up stretching. "So what you lost Heero?" Heero stopped searching for a moment and then continued with "Hnnn" as his only reply. "OK I'm going for a shower." And with that Duo left for the bathroom. When he returned he found Heero still searching. "OK what's the big fuss then? Come on Heero! Tell me what you lost, then I can help you find it and we can head to HQ. Can you imagine Une's face when I turn up on time!" Duo smiled at the thought as he pulled the last bit of his uniform on, but Heero still didn't offer an answer. "Fair enough. You can be late searching for whatever it is you lost. I'm heading to work." And out the door he went, followed by the soft click of the front door. Heero continued searching for another ten minutes before he found the small gift box he was searching for underneath one of Duo's dirty socks. He gave a small sigh of relief, hid the box under his pillow and left for work.  
  
The day seemed to rush by for Quatre as he sat staring at the seemingly endless page of figures. They just didn't seem to add up. How could the company be in debt? It was a multi-million dollar company and from what he knew sales were still as high as ever. So then why was there a three million dollar debt being processed. The young businessman had had seven of his best accountants and finance managers working on the situation but the same figures kept coming back. "Master Quatre?" The deep tone broke him from his thoughts. "Yes Mr Miguel?" The old man in front of him bowed his head. "Apparently there have been several transactions to the total of seventeen million dollars to a trust account in the name of Heero Yuy, sir." Quatre sat back dumbfounded. "Are you sure about this Mr Miguel? I would not like to jump to conclusions this early." The old man nodded solemnly. "Then I shall take this case to the Preventors and confront my friend."  
  
Heero entered the office to find the room fall silent around him. He looked up to see that all the people around him were staring at him. Confused by the strange attention, he headed straight to his own office at the end of the corridor. When he walked in he found Wufei typing away at his computer. "What's going on Wufei and why the hell are you touching my computer?" Wufei looked up from the screen with a slight frown on his face. "You have really rattled Une, Yuy. She wanted me to check all recent banking transactions from your computer. And if the rumours are true that you ripped Winner off, then I am ashamed at your dishonour. There is no justice in stealing from friends Yuy." 'Stealing from friends'? Heero didn't understand why he was being accused of stealing from Quatre. Heero couldn't believe he was actually being accused of such a dishonourable thing. Did his friends have no trust in him? "Wufei I have done no such thing. What would I want with that money when I have plenty of my own that I do not spend??" Wufei sighed. "Look Yuy I have to do the checks you know the procedure. Now I think Une wants to see you in her office." Heero turned on his heels and offered a "Hnnn" to his friend as he headed for the 'boss lady's' office, as Duo liked to call it.  
  
When he entered Lady Une's office her immediately came face to face with Quatre and Trowa. He then noticed Une sitting behind her desk with Zechs Merquise stood next to her. "Ah Heero would you like to take a seat." Lady Une waved towards an empty seat in front of her desk. He took the seat warily, looking at his friend, trying to read their expressions. It was then that Quatre spoke up obviously feeling the tension. " Heero I am not passing blame on you, as I am sure you have by now heard the rumours that are flying around. All I need to know is that you give me your word that you have nothing to do with this." Heero was really annoyed by this statement. The anger built up inside him to quickly for him to hide it. "Quatre some friend you are. Do you not understand that with friendship comes trust?" "Heero." "No Trowa I'm not done. I have always been labelled. 'Suicidal, maniac, blood-thirsty, insane. Well this is the end of it. I thought by now I would have been taken of probation and might have finally earned your trust. It looks like all my 'friends' don't seem to agree with that. And Quatre you of all people I would have turned to first. I thought you understood. I even thought that you could read me. Well guess I was wrong 'cos you're all the same." Zechs put a hand on Heero's shoulder that made him flinch away. It was then that Lady Une stood up. "I'm not sure whether this new emotional Heero Yuy is an improvement but it is not appropriate here and now. I here by suspend you on the grounds that you are currently under investigation. This does not mean that we do not trust you; it is just standard Preventors procedure. We ask that you do not enter Preventors HQ at this time and that all of your office equipment is left intact. Also out of standard proceedings we ask that you do not leave this country or venture into space during the investigation." "Hnnn" Heero stormed out of Lady Une's office and HQ without a second look back at his 'friend's'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did I tell you RnR!! Us poor Authors need feedback!! 


	2. chapter 2

OK I know how late this is but I have just moved into university in Leeds and it's taken me this long to find an Internet connection!! So sorry and here's the new chapter!  
  
What is love to the perfect soldier?  
  
Disclaimer: No they're not mine. Never have been and unlikely they ever will. Nope I told you not mine.  
  
Chapter 2 Trust. Confidence in the truth. Reliability. Believed in and relied on. Consign to someone's care. Friend. Person whom knows one well. Supporter. Expresses liking. Offers trust.  
  
Heero reached his small apartment and headed straight to his laptop. He would get to the bottom of this whether it was truth or lies. No one messed with Heero Yuy. It took him minutes to hack into the bank and then his account. He found everything in his own account satisfactory and started hacking into the network to find other accounts made out in the name of Heero Yuy. Hours passed and still no results. Then on a whim he tried to trace the account through Quatre's account. This was extremely risky for the investigation but NO ONE messed with HEERO YUY! He found what he wanted. He also found that the account made out in his name had been closed and all the money had been transferred to a new account made out in the name of Duo Maxwell. This didn't make sense. Would Duo do something like this? No he wouldn't steal. 'I may run and hide, but I never lie' This would have to be looked in to. It was then by coincidence that the soft clicking of a key turning announced the arrival of his roommate. "Heero you here?" Heero turned round in his chair to meet the questioning gaze of his roommate heading his way. "Duo, did you shift Quatre's funds?" Heero tried to keep his glare strong but it faltered slightly under Duo's confused expression. "Heero what are you talking about of course I didn't!" Heero turned back around to his laptop. " Then we have a lot of work to do."  
  
Heero explained the situation to Duo about how he traced the transactions to an account in his name and then in to a new account in Duo's name. Duo seemed really confused by all this but just nodded along as Heero continued to find a pattern between the transactions. Duo and Heero worked all night finding that the money never stayed in one place very long. Up to now it had been shifted through accounts in all the pilots' names, including Quatre. Duo had been tracking the progress of the accounts after the transactions. Unfortunately all the accounts were being closed before a trace could be put on them to find where they were created. "This is ridiculous Heero. We're never gonna catch this creep. Although from the patterns we've been seeing here I'd say we've got a Gundam hater on our hands." Heero sighed and looked back at the screen. "I'd say we got a bigger pattern Duo. The money just shifted from Wufei's name to Zechs." 'This just keeps getting better and better' Heero thought. It was then that the phone went and an angry Une appeared on the screen. "You two better get back here and on this case IMMEDIATELY!" was all that was said before the line was cut. "Duo stood up turning the laptop off. "Come on Heero. I think you've been reinstated."  
  
When they arrived at HQ there were lots of people buzzing around. Duo spotted the other G-boys in one of the conference rooms. "Come on Heero." He said dragging his friend towards the room. When they entered Quatre stood up and tried to apologise to Heero. Unfortunately our sleep deprived Heero only offered a "Hnnn" and upset Quatre. Quatre sat back down next to Trowa. "So come on guys, give us the low down." Duo said sensing the tension in the room. Wufei spoke up. "I'm sure you've been tracking this yourself, but we tracked it down through our names then Zechs, Noin, Lady Une and Treize and then it was withdrawn. We think that the hacker could be a member of the old Treize faction. There's not much more we can do right now until we find out where its been withdrawn or its used to buy something large enough for us to detect. Lady Une has asked me to give this briefing and that we all go on standby at a safe house near Lake Tahoe until we are needed. She feels that we could be the first target." Duo stood up and started to protest, as did Trowa. "You're putting us in hiding! How can you do that?" "I agree and what of mine and Quatre's other responsibilities!" Wufei sighed. "I'm sorry guys. I know how you feel. But as valued members of the Preventors we have to step down on to standby. We'll meet at the airport at 0800 hours. So go home, get packed and get some rest." With that he sighed again, stood up and left. The rest of the G-boys followed.  
  
"What are we gonna do in a stinking safe house for all this time when something major his happening around us! We need to be a part of it we can't just stand back and let this happen around us, I mean innocent lives are at stake, and. you're not even listening to me are you Heero?" Duo was sat on his bed ranting at Heero as Heero packed his few things up to take with him. Heero was currently rummaging under his pillow and staring at something in his hand. "Heero?" Duo called again. He suddenly snapped out of his daze and shoved the small box in to his backpack. "What?" He replied gruffly. "You didn't listen to anything I said did you?" Heero turned to look at him. "No. I refuse to listen when you rant. You only rant when you are scared or nervous." Duo looked at him a little to weirdly for his liking and some how it made him turn away blushing. 'Please god don't let him have seen that. PLEASE GOD!' "It's nice to now you know me so well." Was all Duo offered in return, but Heero could hear the smile in his voice. Heero sneaked a look around again to find Duo still smiling at him. The innocence and beauty behind that smile warmed Heero right through. Without releasing a small smile, something long since forgotten by his features, graced his face. Duo seemed a little shocked by the expression and it was then that Heero realised what he was doing. He turned around, embarrassed again, and started to leave the room. When he neared the door a small arm pulled him back. "Don't be ashamed or embarrassed by smiling, Heero. You look beautiful when you smile. You should do it more often." Heero just stood there staring at Duo waiting for him to finish the joke. The end never came. "Don't think I'm joking Heero." Heero was surprised that his roommate seemed to have read his mind. Before he knew what was happening those beautiful violet orbs were drawing him in. Closer. closer. they were all most touching now.just a few more millimetres. those beautiful lips were just touching. BANG BANG. "Shit" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know the deal! RnR peeps!! 


End file.
